


Ride to California

by bradcpu



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Action, Club Vivid, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come go with me. Avengers assemble!</p>
<p>Length: 3:17<br/>Fandoms: Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, The Avengers<br/>Song artist: Paper Tongues</p>
<p>Premiered at Club Vivid 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride to California

**Notes**

So obviously I had to make this before The Avengers came out. I didn't even know what the movie would be about, so I focused more on the backstories of each of the heroes, how they conquered their personal struggles and the general theme of coming together, letting go of the past, and becoming who you were meant to be. But yeah, it's basically just a big squee that this movie was actually happening - Joss Whedon directing some of my favorite actors, playing some of my favorite heroes that I grew up reading about. My big fear was that the movie would bomb and no one would care about the vid by the time I finally posted it.

I used quite a bit of the extras and Avengers previews from the Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, and Captain America DVD sets. I doubt I could have made the vid in this form without those.

Now you're watching it IN THE FUTURE, when The Avengers is a real (even kinda old) thing. Unless the world has already ended, as per the Mayans, in which case please disregard this post. 

Thanks to Milly for her help with the opening title - and for the ride to VVC!

 

**Lyrics:**

Forty forty dollars to the man that wanna go  
Twenty twenty to the sister with the ticket at the grocery store  
I wish someone would get mine  
If ya got an extra dollar can you lend it to a man who's poor

I've been up but I ain't down  
I've been lost but now I'm found  
I've been defeated for sure  
But now I got a chance and the city better let me go

(CHORUS)  
I can't wait to get a ride to california  
Cuz it makes sense to go to california  
If hollywood is ready then let's go to california  
Cuz it makes sense to go to california  
Can I get vote no, lets just go  
L.A. road, got no money so  
If you was me you'd do the same thing you know  
So leave your bags at your momma's door

Going going going to the man in the back  
Cut the line if ya feel me  
Let me hear ya say it one more time  
I set my mind to break free  
Now my body's getting loose while I'm shaking like a dancing tree

I've been up but I ain't down  
I've been lost but now I'm found  
I need the living for sure  
If now I got a chance then the city better let me go

(Chorus)

I really gotta catch that ride  
I need to find a place in line  
I'm picking up an L.A. vibe  
I really wanna go this time (X2)

(Chorus)

Interstate freeway green light go  
You can even get a plane or a train if the traffic's slow  
I bet you won't beat me  
I've been waiting for a mighty long time so you best believe

I've been up but I ain't down  
I've been lost but now I'm found  
I need a ticket for sure  
If now I got a chance then the city better let me go

(Hey) break free  
(Hey) break free  
(Hey) break free  
(Hey) come go with me (X2)

(Chorus)

 

I had a blast making this one. Hope you enjoy watching it!


End file.
